


Removing Temptation

by ladyreapermc



Series: Keanu ficfest! [15]
Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreapermc/pseuds/ladyreapermc
Summary: You try to help John quit smoking. He’s not all that happy with that.
Relationships: John Constantine/You
Series: Keanu ficfest! [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438567
Kudos: 20





	Removing Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> requested on tumblr based on the prompt: “Sorry isn’t going to help when I kick your ass!!!”

You pretended not to notice as Constantine moved around the kitchen, throwing open cabinets and roaming through drawers. You kept your eyes down on the pages of your book, fighting off a smile as you waited. He lasted three days. Two days longer than you were expecting.

“Did you see my smokes, love?” he asked, coming to stand at the doorway, looking at you with a frown.

You took your time adjusting your page marker, before closing the book and setting it on the side table, beside your mug. Only then you finally looked at John and with a confused expression.

“I thought you quit?”

You could tell the second John connected the dots because he narrowed his eyes at you and crossed his arms.

“What did you do?”

You bit your lip, looking at him under your lashes as you inched forward on the armchair, ready to bolt as soon as needed.

“I might have thrown them away. I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?” John said with a glare, but you knew he wasn’t really mad. Not when he was smirking at you like that. “Sorry isn’t going to help when I kick your ass.”

You must have moved a second later than you first intended because you barely managed to reach the bedroom before John caught you by the waist, pulling you flush against his chest and lifting your feet off the ground.

You laughed breathlessly and struggled in his arms, kicking back until you hit his knee and John cursed, loosing his grip enough so you could escape and jump on the bed, standing in the middle and away from his reach.

“I’m doing you a favor,” you said with a playful smile. “Removing temptation.”

“Oh, are you?” John inched closer to the bed, smirk mischievous and dangerous. “Then come here, let me say thank you.”

As you looked at his darkening eyes, you considered your options quickly.

Behind you, there was only the bathroom and you would be trapped in there. In front of you, John blocked your path to the door and going for it would put you too close to him. But if you didn’t make a decision soon, he was going to catch you anyway.

You took your chances with the bedroom door, making a break for it, but John caught you again, pinning you against the wall right next to the door. His hands held your wrists in an iron grip next to your head and he kept his hips away from your reach, knowing very well you weren’t above playing dirty.

“Wait, wait!” you called a little out of breath and John just tilted his head as he looked at you. “Maybe I didn’t throw all of them away.”

“Oh really?” he asked, arching his eyebrow at you again.

“I might have kept one pack.” You smirked at him. “If you’re a good boy they might just turn up.”

John pressed his body against yours, knees going between your thighs and you shivered as he nuzzled your jaw, lips moving down the heated skin of your neck, teeth scraping lightly against your pulse point, making you gasp.

“And if I’m bad?”

“Then you’ll have to occupy your mouth with other things.”

“I can think of a few things,” John replied with a devilish grin as he slid to his knees in front of you.

You let out a breathless laugh as your head thudded back against the wall when John pushed your shirt up and made quick work of your jeans and underwear, shoving down them your legs.

If you had known that hiding his cigarettes would have this kind of outcome, you’d have done it ages ago. 


End file.
